


Aftermath

by BumbleWrites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dadza, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleWrites/pseuds/BumbleWrites
Summary: More soft Ranboo found family content, because I will die with this dynamic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Ranboo's stream where he hears Dream for the second time.

Phil looks down at the lump of black and white in his lap, idly stroking Ranboo's hair. Soft breaths come from the Enderman hybrid, an indication that he's finally fallen asleep. Phil had found him in his panic room, making noises obviously Ender in origin, something that only happened when he was having an anxiety attack or was under similar stress levels.

Techno watches from across the room, glasses on and a cup of tea in his hands.

"He doin' any better?" he asks, monotone voice barely breaking way with concern for the child.

Phil sighs, glancing over to his friend. "I don't know. He's sleeping, at least…" he says softly. 

Techno nods, setting down his mug and shifting to stand "want some help with that? can't be comfortable, i don't even know how he managed to fit in your lap." He gestures at Ranboo’s gangly limbs, curled up in a bit of a strange position to fit on the winged man’s lap. “We should get him in a bed.”

Phil nods, grunting softly as he lifts up Ranboo to pass to Techno. “I’m not as young as I used to be,” he huffs, rolling his shoulders as the piglin takes the weight. “Be careful, and thank you.”

Techno laughs slightly, “It’s not the first time I’ve tucked one of your kids into bed.” He shifts Ranboo in his arms, heading towards the attic to lay him down. Thinking for a minute, looking down at the child sprawled across the bed, Techno slips off his cloak, spreading it over his form.

“Do you know what happened?” He asks when he comes back down, picking his mug back up.

Phil simply shakes his head. “Found him like that, he wouldn't say anything. He was spiralling real bad.”

Techno sighs, looking down into the last dredges of tea. “What do we do?”

“We wait. And support him when he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo deserves all the hugs, and also he's going to kill his fanbase someday.


End file.
